Finding Zero
by missanimestranger
Summary: It started with a simple question. Find out what happens when 2 fanfictioners go too far. Warning contains random crackness. Rated T just incase


Finding Zero

**Roxie: Hi im Missanimestranger and today I am joined by,**

**Sabrina: Me! Loves2readandwrite!**

**Roxie: Yes so when we talk to each other we pretend the characters are with us.**

**Sabrina: Not pretend they actually are.**

**Zero: Yeah Roxie get it right!**

**Roxie: *sticks tongue out* so today we shall show you how just one simple question turned into a huge adventure**

**Sabrina: It took around 50 messages.**

**Roxie: Yes so the first few chapters will be like the messages and then at the end it will be in story form.**

**Sabrina: Right on with the show!**

Loves2readandwriteumm…help please

Missanimestranger:

Me: yeah well...  
Zero: Roxie stop doing that you sound like Yuki  
Yuki: but...  
Zero: See, exactly!  
Me: No that's more like Bella  
Bella: Wha-what!  
Me: Oh now were going round in circles!  
Kaname: Well actually...  
Me: ARRGH when will you people leave me alone!  
Yuki: SORRY we... okay... _I_ thought you needed company.  
Me: Ah rude!  
Yuki: Sorry...  
Me: Well anyway as I was saying before I was **rudely** interrupted!  
Kaname: Do I see a recurring theme here?  
Me: SHUT UP!  
Thank you. Okay so im doing the second chapter of VK trivia and well im not sure if it should be in script form or not as it's not really an interview or a game show, so what do you think.  
Zero: That's all you wanted to say?  
Me: YES  
Zero: Well as it took so long surely you'd of said more?  
Me: Exactly!  
Zero: What?

Me:...

Zero: You know she'll probably say *i don't know*  
Me: ...  
Zero: Roxie?  
Me: ...  
Zero: Oh God not the cosplay, not the cosplay! I'll, I'll, I'll drink your blood!  
Me: COOL!*glitter eyes*  
Zero: ARRRGGHHH! Kaname save me!  
Yuki: Now there's a first!

10 minuits later

*Zero dressed up in the twins Cheshire cat cosplay*  
Zero: GGGGRRRRR  
*Kaname still in twitter cosplay*  
Kaname: What its cosy!  
Yuki: Roxie your amazing! Thank you!  
Me: Mha, ha, ha, ha, harr!  
Apr 29th, 8:08am

Loves2readandwrite:

Me: O.-' What. The. Hell.  
Kaname: *twitter cosplay* Tweet tweet!  
Zero: *dressed as Cheshire cat* Grrrrr...  
Yuki: *dressed as fairy* Why am I in this?  
Me: ...  
Zero: She's not saying anything.  
Me: ...  
Kaname: That's a first.  
Me: ...  
Yuki: She usually says something.  
Me: ...  
Zero: Sabrina?  
Me: *cannot contain laughter* ! *now on floor*  
Zero: *growls* Ha ha ha. I know it's funny. Now answer the question!  
Me: Fine! Hmm... I think you should write it as a regular story. No script form since it's not an interview/game show.  
Apr 29th, 10:35am

Missanimestranger:

Lol, lol, lol, lol!  
Zero: Stop with the lolling.  
Me: Fine. LAUGH OUT LOUD  
Zero: GRRR  
Yuki: YAY now I'm a fairy I can make Zero smile!  
Kaname: Tweet, tweet  
Me: Um thanks for the input Kaname.  
Kaname: Tweet  
Me: Yes  
Kaname: Tweet, tweet  
Me: That's getting annoying now!  
Kaname: TWEEEET  
Me: Now your just taking the lime light *shoves him out the window*.  
Yuki: NOOOO!  
Me: Look him was gonna leave you!  
Zero: And then I'd come swooping in to save you!  
Me: Yes quite.  
Yuki: What are you talking about?  
Me: oh riiggghhhhtt. Okay well he gets stuck on the moon  
Zero: Rox that was in TRIVIA  
Me: I KNOW just trying to keep her happy  
Yuki: *depressed*  
Me: SOB  
Zero: why are you crying?  
Me: I've watched too many Yuki and Kaname mmv's and now I'm depressed. Boo hoo!  
Zero: They can't be that bad *watches one* oh so touching.  
I-I mean ha, I hate Kuran good riddance! Anyway aren't you supposed to respond to that PM you got?  
Me: Oh yes! Umm well I think it will be in story form, I'll see what others think but yeah im pretty sure it will be.  
Apr 29th, 10:58am

Loves2readandwrite:

Me: Okay. *confused at what just happened*  
Kaname: I'm back! *still in twitter cosplay*  
Me: How did you get in my house?  
Kaname: Isn't it obvious? I flew through the window.  
Me: O-kay. Well... pm you later!  
Apr 29th, 11:03am

Missanimestranger:

Yuki: Weres my Kaname!  
Me: Sama  
Zero: Or Oni-sama  
Me: Whatever. According to my calculations cough fanfiction cough, cough, he has been kidnapped by a vicious fanfictioner who-( letter floats through window)  
Zero: How old  
Yuki: But efficent!  
Me: (reads) Mha, ha, ha, cough, cough, yes I have Kaname and if you don't give me ZERO this little birdie will have his wings clipped! P.S pease find enclosed the cosplay I want Zero to wear when he arrives!  
Yuki: Oh my poor defenseless little lamb!  
Zero: Don't you mean bird?  
Me: Defenseless?  
Yuki: Oh Kaname is are relationship doomed?  
Zero: Yes.  
Yuki: Oh Kaname,Kaname, where for art thou Kaname.  
Zero: Oh I should have never taken her to see Romeo and Juilet.  
Me: uh guys?( looks at cosplay)  
Yuki/Zero: O.o  
Apr 29th, 11:43am

**This is where we started to get confused, but please, stay with us…**

Loves2readandwrite:

Me: No he wasn't! He's right here! *points to Kaname*  
Kaname: Tweet! *still in twitter cosplay*  
Me: *sweatdrops* You really need to stop doing that.  
Kaname: NEVER! Tweet!  
Me: Whatever. *sigh* I know why Roxie pushed you out that window. *crosses arms and turns around*  
Kaname: TWEET! *gets grabbed*  
Me: *turns* WOULD YOU- Uh-oh.  
*letter floats through window*  
Me: Stupid bird! Forgot to close the window! What's this? *reads letter* MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I have Kaname! Now give me Zero in that cosplay! *stops reading* What freaking cosplay? I didn't get to see it!  
May 01st, 4:48pm

Missanimestranger:

Me/Yuki: We got are Kaname back!  
Kaname: TWEET!*cuddles up to Yuki*  
Me: But Zero was taken WITH the cosplay, hopefully that letter we sent her well set her straight!*letter floats in*  
Letter: Dear Roxie im fed up of being part of your weird interviews and have decided to live with a new fanfictioner Sabrina!P.S please send over my teddy and Kaname voodoo doll.  
Me: I never thought the day would come when VIC would betray ME!BOOHOO! Now all I have left is a squeaky voiced girl and a humanoid bird, twitter, Kaname thing. That's it we shall go to America and get Zero BACK!  
Yuki: Yeah!  
Kaname: TWEET!  
Me: Onwards! For the quest!  
Yuki: Wait, one this PM isn't really a PM and two how were we able to send messages viva letter so quickly and how will we get to America?  
Me:WE SHALL FLY! *looks at Kaname*  
Kaname: Tweet.  
May 02nd, 8:31am

Loves2readandwrite:

Me: Uh... I'm sorry. Who's Vic? And what cosplay is Zero wearing? And why are you flying straight to my house?  
May 02nd, 1:13pm

Missanimestranger:

Oh Sabrina way to ruin my epicness!  
Zero: Well it wasn't really epic!  
Me: Shut up! Wait your back!  
Zero: No I'm not! "disappears"  
Me: Well Vic is Zero's voice actor. He's like my favourite voice actor ever, which is why in the many faces of Vic Mignogna interview I was going fan girl.  
Zero: Yourself advertising again!  
Me: ...  
Kaname: TWEET  
Me: Oh and We're going to your house to take Zero back and.. I... Don't know what cosplay he's wearing as, well I thought you would do that... Hmm we seem to have lost are linked minds of epic crackness so what happens next captain?  
May 02nd, 1:36pm

**Missanimestranger: Well do you like it?**

**Loves2readandwright: Please say you do!**

**Missanimestranger: It gets better!**

**Loves2readandwright: Yeah in the next one we play hide and seeh…kinda**

**Missanimestranger: Please review, you think someone else will but they don't you should see how many reviews I have had for these things.**

**Loves2readandwright: Please check out my stories aswell.**

**Missanimestranger: See you next time!**

**Loves2readandwright: Bye-nee!**

**Press the magic button we'll love you forever!**

**(seriously we will)**


End file.
